Notes (2/15/18)
The party will arrive at Dragonhome in Risilia. They may first stop at Kar Abbos on the isle of Eadrin. Reginald's Letter People * Lord Favnir, the Mistbreeze - A silver dragon, about 1000 years old. Relatively new to the Parliament, but trying his best. He represents the interests of the island of Kultaka, along with his partner Neryid. ** Good-natured, speaks seldom but has the interests of the people at heart. Has attempted to ensure that for the most part Kultaka is left to its own devices. ** Was part of the task force that drove Molgrath out, since his previous lair was near his jurisdiction. * Kildrex, a copper dragonborn, one of Favnir's advisors. In the pay of Reginald, who has Reginald's Involvement Reginald's plan is to have Favnir leave Risilia, then have the duplicate steal the artifact, and kill him in the process. If the party can take the artifact from him, so much the better. To that end, the duplicate will jump ship, and remain no more than a seabird, watching the party as often as possible. PREVIOUSLY, Reginald manipulated the council into allowing a task force to drive Molgrath out. He planted evidence of a cult to summon the Dragon Queen in his belongings, and when this knowledge was planted with the right people and the right sages' memories were modified, the Parliament took action and granted Reginald's request to drive him out of the country. Driving Molgrath Out The council had become suspicious and wary of Molgrath, and at last at Reginald's urging they took it upon themselves to drive him out of Risilia, about 6 years past. A task force consisting of 20 dragons assaulted Molgrath's lair, but somehow Molgrath himself was warned of the assault just in time to begin preparing. The task force battled him and his many undead minions, which included bone dragons, bone collectives, animated skeletons, and shadows. Molgrath was severely weakened by the assault, and one of their sages cast a spell on him that made that weakness semi-permanent. He escaped, however, and the Parliament officially exiled him. The Artifact They found an artifact there - the shard of Velarya's power as an Old One, collected and preserved, appearing like a pearl made of the purest silver, softly glowing like the moon. A master transmuter must, at some point, have created a protective barrier of arcane glass around it. Now it is set in imperishable crystal. Reginald has told them what he thinks this artifact is, and that it could possibly assist in bringing back the Dragon Queen. They verified this, and resolved to guard it. It is now guarded by a young dragon and two iron golems in Favnir's care, in his cave next to the Soaringhalls. Guurthax the Rubyhide Guurthax is an old red dragon. He knew Master Vos, whose true name was Naru'vos, or Thirsting Flame. He was a young elf when he came to Risilia two centuries ago, seeking to escape a family that he didn't value. Guurthax became his patron, and Vos studied the arcane swordfighting techniques and culture of Risilia, writing several books on the subject. Vos left The necklace has an inscription on it that says "The Rubyhide values allies more than gifts."